Conventionally, an inkjet recording apparatus is known which records an image on a recording medium by ejecting ink from a plurality of nozzles provided on a recording head to the recording medium which is held and conveyed by a conveying surface of a conveying unit and by solidifying the ink. In such an inkjet recording apparatus, a heat source which increases the temperature of the conveying surface of the conveying unit can be arranged in the proximity of the conveying surface. For example, in the inkjet recording apparatus described in Patent Document 1, an ink heating unit which heats ink stored in a recording head is provided inside the recording head, and this ink heating unit and the recording head heated by the ink heating unit correspond to the heat source in the proximity of the conveying surface.
In such an inkjet recording apparatus, a conveying operation is usually performed by the conveying unit and the conveying surface and the heat source are relatively moved from each other. Therefore, heat from the heat source is transmitted substantially homogeneously to the conveying surface of the conveying unit. Thereby, the temperature of the recording medium held on the conveying surface becomes uniform, and ink ejected onto the recording medium is solidified in a uniform manner, and thus, an image of good image quality is recorded.